


Bringing you home

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Childhood Room, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Returning Home, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: They're in Lance's childhood home - Lance is horny, Keith is lazy, they're in love.





	Bringing you home

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr.](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com) Originally based on a request for quiet sex in Lance's home in Cuba.

The bed was narrow and meant for one person, that person being lanky, adolescent Lance, back when he’d lived in Cuba. It was terribly creaky and had Spiderman bedcovers – which Lance had insisted he hadn’t seen since he was 11 and he had no idea how were still around – and it balanced on thin, wobbly legs beneath a wide window. The breeze of the ocean stirred the galaxy patterned curtains slightly, but otherwise the room was still and dark. It was warm beneath the one cover, where the two boys lay in a tangle of each other’s limbs.

All in all it was a perfect picture of peace, that is, until Keith felt a prodding finger in his side. 

“Babe… Come on, you gotta wake up.”

Keith rolled over in the bed, lifting his head from the depths of his pillow to bury it in a warm shoulder instead.

“Why…” he mumbled, still soaking in the softness of sleep.

“Don’t you remember our plan?”

His brain still foggy with dreams, he only made a noncommittal sound in response, something between a hum and a grunt. Lance didn’t relent.

“Keith? Babe? Our masterplan?”

He slit his eyes open, taking in the still dim bedroom and the faint chirps of birds outside. Confusion at being woken at this hour must have been clear in his sleep-wrinkled eyes, for Lance scoffed in feign shock.

“The how-to-bang-in-secret-while-at-my-parent’s-house-plan!”

When he failed to jump up and immediately undress at that, Lance began whining.

“Come on, Keith. Keeeith. I’ve been hard for an hour already waiting to wake you, sleepyhead.”

“…Go on then,” Keith sighed into the pillow. “Get me ready.”

He could’ve sworn he heard a whispered grumble of lazy-ass and always gotta to all the work, but he also heard the excited little tune Lance was unconsciously humming to himself while he tugged Keith’s boxers down his legs and uncapped the lube.

Keith shivered a bit at the first contact of cold liquid between his ass cheeks, but soon let out a pleased sigh as Lance’s fingers began prodding and circling, following the familiar paths he knew would feel good; would melt him beneath his fingertips. When the first finger dipped into him, he groaned deep in his throat. As Lance massaged his insides and slowly opened him up, he kept humming into the pillow, practically purring at the feeling.

“You’re starting to sound like a cat, babe,” Lance snickered.

Keith didn’t dignify him with a response, only looked at him over his shoulder and began slowly circling his hips, moving them languidly with a need for more. When he slid a second finger in and began scissoring them, Lance tore the first series of dragged-out moans from him, making him arch his neck as his mouth fell open. 

“Shhh… you gotta be more quiet, baby,” Lance murmured. Whining in that adorable, sleep-hoarse voice, Keith let his face fall into the pillow again. His next sounds were more muffled, and Lance smiled regretfully. Those sweet moans were his favorite sound, it was a shame. But they couldn’t risk waking any of his family.

He added a third finger, curled them experimentally, and promptly started pumping them at a slow but unrelenting pace. Soon Keith was biting into the fabric, the strain of his jaw and the cute huffs of air he blew out through his nose at every thrust showing his struggle to be quiet. It had been a while since they’d had a chance to do this; he must be sensitive. Lance felt like he could come just from the sight beneath him, and he had to hold himself back from grinding his aching hard-on against the other’s trembling thighs.

“I’m - ahh! Stop, Lance, I’m ready.”

Keith’s voice sounded loud in the room, and both of them stopped for a few seconds before he continued in a more hushed tone - though the neediness was still there. 

“I’m ready.”

“Okay. I’ll get a condom, we don’t have time to clean you up,” Lance grinned and stretched towards the cupboard, cringing at the loud creak from the bed. As he tore open the pack and rolled it on, Keith turned over, lazily settling on his back and spreading his legs wide. 

Lance couldn’t help but snicker at his bedhead, messily framing a puffy face with drowsy, lust-filled eyes, reddened cheeks and pillow marks across one side. Keith frowned grumpily at his laugh, and Lance was quick to lean down and kiss his nose. It made the other’s face soften into a smile, although he rolled his eyes too. Lance pulled him close, loving the way his expression shifted as he slicked up his cock with the already warm lube between his ass cheeks and slowly sank into him. Their overwhelmed gasps echoed each other. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Keith whispered breathily, “So good, babe, keep going.”

Lance obeyed with a slow roll of hips, making Keith’s mouth fall open, his eyebrows pinched together as he panted in short gasps. Oh, he loved that face. It was the one he always made when he was finally filled, that first wave of heat bursting from his lower belly and bubbling up his chest.

As he kept up the movement of his hips, lifting Keith’s legs to reach deeper, the delicious sounds that were spilling past his lover’s lips were starting to get too loud again. Each thrust made shaky moans fill the room, and Keith’s lower lip was already red and almost bitten through in an attempt to keep the sounds down. Swooping down, Lance caught his mouth with his own just as the next moan rose up his throat, and swallowed it down with a thorough swirl of his tongue.

The distant sound of children screaming and laughing sounded from the floor above, making them both freeze in the middle of a deep thrust. It was followed by running footsteps and a woman shouting.

They were still mostly beneath the cover, an extra safety in case someone entered without knocking - although there would be little question what they were up to.

“Sounds like the house is waking up,” Lance chuckled nervously. 

“They won’t - hah - come here, right?”

Keith was panting, face red.

“Nah… probably not.”

Flashing a grin at his boyfriend’s expression, Lance began moving again, but with more purpose this time. He angled his hips to drag across that one spot with every movement, making Keith mewl and gasp into his mouth. The sound of people got louder, and slowly spread through the house until they could hear clanging from the kitchen, and crunching footsteps through the garden. Lance kept up that smooth rolling movement until he could feel muscles beginning to clench around him. 

A knock on the door made flustered panic tear through Lance. 

“What?”, he yelped loudly.

“Breakfast in fifteen, Leandro, you better come by then or mama will be mad. Just cause you brought a cute boy home doesn’t mean she won’t yell at you.”

Lance swallowed and cleared his throat, struggling to keep his voice normal.

“Sure, Ver, we’ll be there.”

He held his breath until the footsteps had receded. Only then did he realize how quiet it was. Glancing down, he saw his own hands gripping a pillow tightly, his poor boyfriend shoved underneath. With a yelp he lifted the pillow. Keith glared up at him as he spat out a feather. His dark eyes were flashing with lighting as he grabbed his neck and yanked him close.

“You hear that? Better make me come by then, loverboy.”

Lance felt like it was a bad idea to laugh at that. Instead, he nodded.

“…Okay.”

“So flip me over and get on it,” Keith hissed, though there was a twist to his lips that told of amusement.

Still, Lance was quick to oblige, grabbing his boyfriend’s legs and turning him to his stomach with a practiced movement he knew made Keith’s knees weak. Before he had time to catch his breath, Lance had pulled his hips up, pushed into him, and started up the pace from earlier. With one arm locked around his stomach and the other at his neck, he had a vice grip on the other as he pounded into him; slow but hard thrusts that reached deep and made Keith gasp for breath.

As they both got closer, he quickened the pace to a rhythm that had the bed creaking worryingly beneath them. He didn’t pull all the way out to keep the sound down, but he didn’t let that soften the thrusts or lessen the pace. Keith had trouble staying quiet at this point, the pillow he clenched between his teeth slipping each time he was thrown forward. Lance released his neck to instead slip a hand over his mouth, which lowered the volume of his cries somewhat.

Not that he was having an easy time staying quiet himself - he was pressing his face into Keith’s neck, biting his lip and barely containing his grunts to a low stream of “Hn - hnn - hah-!”. Luckily, it wasn’t long before he could feel that familiar clench again, and he buried his head in Keith’s hair, murmuring into his ear.

“Come for me, baby, you gotta come now.”

With a choked yell he did, back arching and toes curling as a week’s worth of cum made a mess on his bedsheet. Too late he had the vague thought that they should’ve both worn condoms.

He had to use both hands to muffle Keith, biting down hard on the other’s shoulder to hide his own moans as orgasm swept through him. His thrusts slowed as he came down, the feel of Keith clenching and unclenching around him enough to make a small aftershock tingle up his spine. Pulling out and tying off the condom, he smiled at the sight of Keith’s dazed eyes, his face shining with a perfect afterglow.

He wiped away Keith’s mess with paper towels from his cupboard, which made Keith smirk knowingly.

“Convenient, huh?”

“Shut up,” Lance muttered.

When they were both decently clean, they collapsed into a heap of warm limbs, much like they’d slept that night. Lance leaned in close with a blissed-out expression.

“You smell that?”

After a moment of confusion, Keith too noticed the mouth-watering scent wafting up from the floor below. Resting his forehead on the other’s chin, Lance sucked in a long breath through his nose.

“Mama’s pancakes,” he whispered, almost giddily. When he lifted his head, Keith saw a deep fondness in his eyes, sweet and dripping like honey. 

“Smells great,” Keith whispered back, carding a hand through the other’s hair.

“It does, doesn’t it? Smells like home.”

Lance rested his naked chest against Keith’s, and let their heartbeats beat in rhythm, the rush of arousal now slowed down to a low buzz.

“I love having you here.”

Lance’s voice was endlessly soft. The kiss pressed in the crook of Keith’s neck made him giggle.

“I love having you in my bed.”

Another kiss, this one at his forehead.

“In my room.”

Lips brushed both his cheeks.

“In my home.”

Then, murmured against his lips:

“I love having you.”

It made Keith dizzy with emotion, the softness of it somehow a perfect match to the fire that had raged through their veins only moments before. This was a simmer of heat, a pit of long-lasting embers in their bellies. 

“I love you, too,” he said gently.

They had a few more minutes to soak in the afterglow, before a knock from the floor below and a shout in Spanish made them jump up. 

Keith raised his eyebrows.

“I’m gonna assume that was Spanish for get your lazy asses down here?”

“Pretty much,” Lance grinned.

“Although way scarier.”

Hurriedly, they pulled on their discarded clothes from yesterday. 

Lance glanced at the ceiling while Keith pouted at his own unsalvageable, messy-haired reflection.

Smiling to himself, he remembered the night before - when they’d talked in hushed whispers for hours, huddled together under the one cover. Lance had pointed to the sticky marks in the ceiling where his glow stars used to hang, but they had kept unsticking and falling down, covering his bed in plastic stars by morning. While his mother had complained about the bad quality, his grandmother had turned it into a lesson.

“They’re attracted to you like magnets, Leandro,” she’d smiled, “And you to them. You should go get them.”

Lance was proud he’d done as she’d told him. And by some miracle of fate, he’d managed to bring home the brightest one of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> [My nsfw tumblr where there's a lot more of this](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)


End file.
